


Wolf & Lamb

by kixkyun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kixkyun/pseuds/kixkyun
Summary: Kihyun and Changkyun knew each other for as long as they can remember. In truth, they were there as long as humanity, maybe even before that. But everyone knew them as Kindred, Lamb and Wolf. Interpretations of them varies from person to person, from culture to culture, but they share one single fact. They are the twins essences of death.





	Wolf & Lamb

Kihyun and Changkyun knew each other for as long as they can remember. In truth, they were there as long as humanity, maybe even before that. But everyone knew them as Kindred, Lamb and Wolf. Interpretations of them varies from person to person, from culture to culture, but they share one single fact. They are the twins essences of death.

Rumor has it that Death was feeling lonely and disguised itself as pale, dark haired man. Though it couldn’t abandon its duties, people feared the man who was always surrounded with death, shunning him completely. Death wasn’t holding a grudge, as it could understand the feeling people had around it. Always lonely in its cruel mission, Death took an axe and split itself in two, right down the middle. So it would always have a friend.

Kihyun, the Lamb, represented the quick, easy death without pain for those who accepts their fate. He would shoot an arrow right to the heart of people who are not trying to run from death. Who will run, however, will meet Changkyun, the Wolf, who lives for hunting his prey. He is lurking in the shadows and there is no place to hide from him. And every mortal must choose the true face of their death.

“They are the eternal hunters...,” Changkyun read the line from some history book. He let out a laugh, closing the old book with a loud thud. Those stories were ridiculous to him.

“They are really thinking we are some animals hunting people. Like seriously, can they think of something less… embarrassing? I mean, you are a humanoid lamb with a bow and I’m a wolf.”

“What’s your point? It doesn’t matter, does it? Let people believe what they want,” Kihyun said nonchalantly, minding his own book. “At least, you are the wolf…,” Changkyun couldn’t help but laugh at this statement. 

He knew Kihyun didn’t like this version of them any more than he did, because in some way, it hurt his pride. Being a lamb, while his partner was described as cruel, scary wolf. Partner, that was shorter than him by 1 centimeter and his face screamed cuteness. Not that he would admit it out loud.

No. They weren’t animals. They adapted to the present world. Many times. They lived countless lives, but never they took the form of an animal, yet something intrigued people to describe them just like that. The only truth was that Kihyun was really the better one of the duo, while Changkyun, despite his innocent appearance, enjoyed every hunt. 

Changkyun was watching Kihyun silently. He has greyish, almost white hair, with a few purple highlights here and there. Dressed in white jeans, white button up shirt with silver ornaments adorning the collar. A long silver necklace with an arrow pendant hangs from around his neck. This was his true form. Kihyun was the good one, the merciful one. The one people were wishing for in their last moments in the mortal realm.

But when Changkyun’s glance shifted towards the glass table, he noticed his disheveled black hair, pointing to every direction and blue eyes, that were much more darker than those of the man in front of him. He is dressed in black ripped jeans and black button up shirt with a few upper buttons undone, the front part messily tucked in. Ears pierced with fang like earrings and his fingers adorned with black rings, bruises and fresh cuts from fights. Changkyun was the troublemaker, always seeking fights. He was also the one who enjoyed when the people tried to run from their fate. He enjoyed catching every one of them. Opposite to Kihyun, he was the one people didn’t want to meet before leaving the mortal realm, because he represented the slow, violent end. 

Changkyun was never envious of Kihyun. He never resented him for being the good one. To him, Kihyun was beautiful and having him by his side was more than he could ever ask for. They were so different in nature, yet they fit so perfectly. Kihyun was naturally calm and caring, while Changkyun was the wild one, always causing problems. Kihyun was the only one that could repress Changkyun’s thirst for hunt, for blood. On the other hand, Changkyun was the only one that could make the always collected Kihyun into a mess with just one touch. 

“Kyun. You are bored,” Kihyun said, finally looking up from his book, worried.

This finally pulled Changkyun from the depth of his thoughts. Kihyun was right. He was bored beyond words. Lately people were always choosing the quick ending to their lives. One could say it was a good thing, but Changkyun suffered. He missed the hunts and that’s why he opted for meaningless street fights. It wasn’t as thrilling as tracking down his prey, bringing them to their end, but it made him feel alive. 

“I-,” Changkyun started, but wasn’t sure if he wanted to voice his thoughts. Instead, he stood up, taking his leather jacket from the couchs armrest and headed for the door.

“Changkyun,” Kihyun called after him, “There will be a fight between two gangs today. I marked them all. I think… I think you will have your hunt,” he finished and even though Changkyun heard him, he left without a word. Kihyun sighed and hoped that his partner won’t cause more problems outside.

 

When Changkyun came back home, Kihyun was already standing by the door, waiting for him. He wiped off the blood on Changkyun’s lips immediately, frowning.

“I’m sorry. I-,” Changkyun stuttered, avoiding to look into Kihyuns eyes.

“Doesn’t matter now. We have work.”

Kihyun handed him a white mask with small ears and horns on top. It resembled the lambs head. Changkyun took it from him carefully, watching as the latter put on the black mask shaped as wolfs head. Changkyun followed his lead.

They were strolling through the city unnoticed by other people. That was kind of their specialty. Kihyun never spoke too much when he was focused on their work and Changkyun could already feel the thrill of his potential hunt. 

They arrived to the industrial area, where most of the buildings were already abandoned, before midnight. Kihyun checked the time on his pocket watch and gestured to Changkyun to follow him to the nearby storehouse. They were listening to the fight inside, people yelling at each other. Kihyun had to grab Changkyun’s wrist every now and then to calm him down, as he almost stormed inside, already thirsting for lives.

“They have to choose, Changkyun. Feed the Wolf, or embrace me,” he reminded him.

They were waiting. Kihyun was sitting on a wooden box, always patient. Changkyun, on the other hand, couldn’t contain the excitement as he was biting on his nails by now. His focus shifted to Kihyun’s sudden movement.

“It’s time.”

Changkyun almost squealed. They opened the door of the storehouse and saw bodies scattered on the floor, waiting for the death to come and take them. The victims saw them too. It was time to choose their death. The legends said that if you could see the twin essences of death, you had to choose one or another. Nobody could save you anymore. Changkyun wasn’t surprised when Kihyun drew the silver bow from air and shot the first two victims. Changkyun shook his head in disappointment. Weak fools always chose Kihyun’s quick, painless death. Until he noticed one that didn’t want to end his fight willingly. Until his last breath, he would run. A cruel grin appeared on Changkyun’s face. He will have his fun today.

“He made his choice, dear Wolf. Begin your hunt.”

“Run, you fool! Make this fun for me!” Changkyun yelled to the man, laughing.

Poor man stumbled three times before making it to the nearest forest, thick trunk passed in a blurr with how fast he was running. He was looking around, already regretting his choice as Changkyun’s cruel laughter filled the surroundings. He was everywhere and at the same time nowhere. The man was looking behind him to check if the predator chasing him is here. He wasn’t. He ran into something and it made him fall. Changkyun stood in front of him, tall and proud, as he towers over him, grinning. But he vanished in a second, letting the man go. It still wasn’t enough for Changkyun, as he was craving more. More. The man was running again, crying and pleading for a merciful death, but it was too late. He already made his choice. He stopped before the giant boulder, spotting a figure in white.

“Please. Please. Have mercy on me. Please, take me,” the man begged, but Kihyun just shook his head.

He heard footsteps behind him and he quickly turned to the sounds, his back hitting the rock. 

“Why?! Why are you letting him take people so violently?! Aren’t you supposed to be the good one?!” yelled the man.

Kihyun was instantly by Changkyun’s side, taking his hand, intertwining their fingers.

“It’s time…,” Kihyun said.

“...to end this,” Changkyun finished.

At this, Changkyun let go of the man’s hand and closed the distance between him and his prey, appearing right in front of the doomed man. A twisted, somehow happy smile appeared on his face, as he pierced his preys neck with long claws, drawing out ribbons of vibrant life. The man’s eyes were dull, forever fixated on his hunter that got his prey. Kihyun kneeled down next him, shutting the man’s eyes closed. 

Kihyun stood up, holding his hand out for Changkyun, who gladly took it.

“Never one…,” Kihyun said.

“...without the other,” Changkyun finished, taking off his mask to smile at him.


End file.
